


An Equitable Compromise

by Barkour



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkour/pseuds/Barkour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all Keith's fault that Lance kissed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Equitable Compromise

They were arguing. This was not uncommon. Keith was sitting too close to Lance. This was also not uncommon. One of the very many problems Lance had with Keith was that Keith did not understand that Lance required personal space. Keith appeared to believe that as Lance had allegedly smiled at him one time, this meant they were friends and that friends should occupy a single cushion on a couch together. The jerk always smiled at Lance, too, like he was just so happy to see Lance, who hated him, and despised him, and loathed him, and would one day defeat him so thoroughly in sweaty, manly hand to hand combat that Keith would have no choice but to admit to everyone that Lance was the coolest dude.

So, they were arguing. Keith had sat next to Lance with maybe a millimeter left to Jesus between their thighs, and he had flashed Lance that lopsided smile that made one tiny, delicate line at the corner of his eyes, and his eyelashes (many and full) swept over his shining eyes. Lance stroked out. 

What did they argue about? The content of the argument no longer mattered, there in the aftermath. Lance had only turned his head, and yes, perhaps lunged some at Keith, to make clear his opinion on Keith's opinion. Then:

Their noses collided-- Lance, in the violence of his turning, lost his balance-- Keith caught Lance by his arm but already they were falling together on the long couch-- 

Whatever Lance had meant to say was lost against Keith's lips. Their parted lips made for a wet and smearing touch, more spit and teeth than a first kiss required. Keith's eyes were wide and he made a little sound into Lance's mouth.

Lance jerked his head back. They stared at one another across the meager space there made between them. Each of them had a leg off the couch; Lance's other knee pressed deep between the back and bottom cushions. The long hard line of Keith's thigh pressed to his thigh. 

Keith's bare fingers rucked folds in Lance's sleeve. His eyes, still huge, framed in dark lashes that curled at the ends, fixed low on Lance's face. Lance thought: he had forgotten how to breathe. Keith, whose breath came shuddering hotly against his chin, had not forgotten.

"What," said Keith. "What was that?"

"Uh!" said Lance. His hands (he discovered) were plowed into the cushion on either side of Keith's head. The fingers of his left hand coiled into a black spill of hair.

Keith licked, nervously, at his own lips then stopped. A certain ruddy color picked at his throat. His cheek flexed. A new discovery struck Lance: the knob in Keith's neck fell with languid slowness after he swallowed. Another realization followed soon after, and Lance wanted to fall to the floor and roll around screaming. This would require moving off of Keith. Lance froze.

Keith said, "Lance."

Lance said, "Ohhhhh, my God, I didn't mean to, it was an accident, Keith," he said, voice rising, "Keith, buddy--"

"Stop panicking!" said Keith.

"I'm not panicking!"

"You look like you're going to throw up on me," he said, suspicious.

Lance, caught in the throes of sudden epiphany and simultaneous madness, clung to this. 

"Yes, good! Yes! Be mean to me! Bully me! Tell me how much you hate me!"

Keith frowned. It puckered his lower lip and drew a crease between his eyes as his thick brows Ved. 

"I don't hate you," said Keith.

"Please," said Lance, clutching the collar of Keith's boring black t-shirt, "please, Keith, I'm begging you. Tell me that you hate me."

Keith's eyebrows descended to near cavemen levels. They looked like a bird a kid drew on their homework. Lance knew with pristine clarity that while he had fantasized about plucking Keith's eyebrows in their long ago shared flight class, what he had really wanted to do was rub his face on them. 

"But I don't," said Keith crossly. "Sure, you're a loud-mouth idiot who never stops trying to piss me off--"

"Keith!" Lance yelled. "You don't understand! If you don't hate me, then I am going to kiss you again!"

Keith stared at Lance. Lance stared at Keith. Keith opened his breathtakingly perfect mouth. He closed his breathtakingly perfect mouth. All his glowering gave way to the same sort of bird-like confusion he showed Lance every time Lance tried to teach him a cool handshake.

"Huh?" said Keith.

Lance gave up on Keith's shirt and instead slapped his hands to Keith's face, a palm to each cheek. His fingers were long and bony and brown against Keith's mellower tone.

Keith said, "Hey!"

"Keith," said Lance, "you beautiful, surly moron. You gorgeous, frustrating jackass."

"Okay," said Keith, "I do hate you."

"I think I have space madness," Lance told him. "That happens, right? When you're in space for too long and all you eat is freeze-dried goo every day?"

"Space madness isn't real," Keith snapped, "the government made it up."

Lance, horrified, considered him. Keith frowned: no, he pouted. Absolutely nothing Keith did was in any way whatsoever fair to Lance, who had done nothing in his perfect life to deserve this sort of constant assault.

"Why do I want to kiss you?" said Lance.

Keith squinted at him. Something of the bird was on him again, then Keith smiled. The line at the corner of his eye dimpled.

"I don't know," he said, "but why'd you stop?" and he slapped his hands to Lance's face and pulled Lance down to kiss him again.

Lance decided he could agree with Keith on this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhh, my gosh, the fantastic (and so very sweet!) artist [chartron](https://chartron.tumblr.com/) drew [a (GORGEOUS & PERFECT) comic page](https://chartron.tumblr.com/post/146654077770/i-drew-a-comic-w-a-fake-page-number-for-this) based on this goofy fic. Please look upon it in admiration and with love; gaze upon its majesty. I made it my desktop wallpaper, and I know in my heart that the universe is fundamentally good.


End file.
